The Pokemon War
by iashley654
Summary: There are multiple references to a war in the games and anime, but what happened? This is my story/theory of what happended, but occuring 10 years after the events of Generations 1 and 3. Made for: /r/PokemonWar
1. Introduction

**UPDATE: CHANGED THE 10 YEAR DIFFERENCE TO 8 YEARS**

It had been 8 years since I became a trainer. 8 years since Red arrived and started me off on my journey with a shiny charmander. 8 years since he defeated Team's Magma and Aqua and the Hoenn was saved from destruction. But now a new, more human, threat is approaching.

Kanto went to war with johto, with kanto being led by Giovanni and the gym leaders and johto was being led by lance and Kurt, and of course the gym leaders. But johto is losing! The Indigo League has announced that we, Hoenn, are next!

Hi, I'm Jack, 18 years old, and drafted into Hoenn's army, because of my rare, unique and powerful Charizard. I come from lavaridge and, before I left to challenge the Elite four and the Hoenn league, I trained in the depths of Mt. chimney. Now, years later, I am part of an elite team of soldiers that have been chosen to attack Cinnabar Island, which has been turned into an army outpost by blue, their champion. We are flying over in a helicopter and then parachuting down. I'm travelling with Steven, a past champion, Brandon, the pyramid king, Archie, the team aqua reform, maxie, the team magma leader and Tate and Liza, the twin gym leaders from mossdeep city.


	2. The Journey

ALERT ALERT, CAN THE CINNIBAR ISLAND STEALTH TEAM PLEASE REPORT TO THE HELE-PAD FOR LAUNCH

"So what is our goal again?" Archie asked, whilst we were on the helicopter, travelling north-east to kanto. "We are going to try and wipe their servers and try and steal the genetics information that they have." Steven replied. "If you didn't know, kanto scientists created both mewtwo and porygon using genetic information!" "That's kind of creepy, knowing they have that kind of technology and have been experimenting on Pokémon like that" Liza commented. "That's why we are the ones going, some of the most powerful trainers in Hoenn, and we will probably encounter some of the most powerful and unexpected Pokémon we have ever encountered" Brandon said quietly.

WE ARE NOW FLYING OVER KANTO, PREPARE YOUR PARACHUTES.

I made sure that my pokeball was securely on my belt and my parachute was prepared on my back. I placed a handgun in my belt's holster. As I looked around, I saw everyone doing the same. I don't know that much about anyone that is coming with me, not even their teams! I should ask, I thought. "What Pokemon have you guys got with you?" I asked. "Registeel, Regirock, Regice" Brandon replied immidiatly, like a role call. "Solrock" Tate answered "Lunatone" Liza intoned at the same time. "I've brought my trusty Houndoom and a Magmortar" Maxie replied, touching the pokeballs on his belt. Archie looked over at Maxie as he responded "Milotic and walrein"

As I looked out the window, I could see route 27, the border between Kanto and Johto, and it was ravaged by war. I could see all kinds of bodies, both human and pokemon , lying around. There was a human arm in the mouth of a dead arcanine. The whole view was scary, as I could see that, if we failed in our mission, then this is the future of Hoenn…


	3. Cinnabar Island Storm Pt1: Attack

GERONIMO! I jumped, the last one to leave the helicopter. Below me, I could see everyone else in the team. Brandon's face was a mask of stone cold determination. I wondered what he was expecting. Tate and Liza were holding hands as they fell, not wanting to lose eachother in the winds. As I looked at steven, I realised I knew nothing about him, apart from the fact that he used to be a champion of the region, a very useful ally in the coming days.

PARACUTES! I heard come from my wrist. Oops. I forgot that we were all linked by the communication app on our poketches, a gift from Cynthia, the sinnoh champion and a personal friend of Wallace, our current champion. I pulled the string from my shoulder and with a WHOOSH, the parachude was deployed from my bagpack and unfurled above me, slowing my decent.

As we fell, my thoughts drifted to red, the enigmatic young man that gave me my charmander 10 years ago. From what I remembered, he was from Kanto, and I wondered if he was participating in the war. Last I heard, he had disappeared beyond MT. Silver with only his first 4 pokemon, leaving the others with Kanto's professor gary oak. I hoped that he hadn't returned to help Kanto in the war, as that would make the battles ahead a lot harder.

With a jolt, I returned to the present by a loud wailing emanating from the island below. I saw people and pokemon running out to the courtyard and preparing to attack us. I grabbed the pokeball from by belt and threw it. LETS GO CHARIZARD! With an almightly roar, Charizard flew underneath me, protecting me from projectiles. I took the parachute off and told Charizard to use an overheat on our welcoming committee. "Maxie, Brandon, Tate and Liza, head for the server rooms, Me, Steven and Archie will cover you" I commanded the others from my poketch.

"Milotic, surf" I heard from below me. Archie's milotic rose up on a large wave and a huge amount of water crashed onto the bank of the island. I commanded my Charizard to fly around the other side of the island and I pulled out my handgun, shooting at my main attackers. On the land below, I saw three nidoking, trying to hit me with shadow balls. With a spin, me and Charizard dodged the dark projectiles, and flew right into a flock of fearow, which blasted me with an almighty thunderbolt attack. Smocking, we plummeted to the ground….


	4. Cinnabar Island Storm Pt2: Survival

With a splash, I landed in the ocean. "Charizard, return" I spluttered, clutching a pokeball and trying to keep my head above the water. As a fire type, it wasn't a good idea to have Charizard in an ocean. With a deep breath, I swam back to the ravaged island.

I snuck up the beach and ran into the science center, noticing that everyone was outside at the battle. i wished the people fighting outside some luck. i slowed down and started to walk, hoping that no one spotted me. Bringing my wrist up to infront of my face, i pressed the button to change the poketch app mode. i only had the first generation of poketch, so to find the right app, i have to spam the one button. i loaded the map app up and saw that there were only a few people around. i couldnt see my team mates anywhere. The corridor was bright and shiny and white, not much colour or variation anywhere. doors were going at regular intervals in the corridor and light was emitted from a voltorb styled lights in the ceiling.

I turned the corner, heading to the right, and, after walking a little further, i chose to open a door at random. Stealthily, i walked in. "Thats useful" i noted to myself, as i saw a healing station connected to the computer. Placing Charizards pokeball in the machine, i pressed the button in the side and, with a flash, Charizard was healed up. I collected the pokeball and returned it to the slot on my belt just above my right pocket.


	5. Meeting Blue

**FROM NOW ON, THE POKEBALLS ARE THE SAME AS THE ONES FROM THE POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, THEY HAVE A STAINED GLASS TOP SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT POKEMON IS IN EACH POKEBALL. OTHER MARKINGS ARE STILL ON THEM THO.**

I then sat down at the computer station and turned on the monitor. The monitor's glow eerily illuminating the dark room. I reached for my pocket and pulled outback USB stick, and plugged it into the corresponding port on the computer. And waited.

While I was waiting for the transfer to complete, I had a look at the map on my watch again. Everyone had retreated back outside to help Archie and Steven. I pressed the button on the right side of the small screen and changed the mode to my preferred one, the clock. It is a watch after all.

BOOM! There was a huge explosion from outside. I took the USB stick from the computer, the process complete, and snuck outside, grabbing my pokeball. Steven was having a battle with lt surge, a kanto gym leader. "Raichu, thunder" Surge commanded. "Aggron, harden then hyper beam" Steven retaliated. "Don't just stand there, run" he called over to me. I ran.

I ran till I was lost, taking corners and passing stairwells, then slowed to a walk as I approached another corner. As I panted around the corner, I stopped. Standing a little further down the corridor, with his arms folded and his face twisted into an evil grin, was blue, the champion of Kanto.

I stopped walking. Blue's blonde hair was hanging messily over one side of his head and he was wearing his signature blue turtleneck jumper, pendant around his neck. On his belt, six pokeballs, including a masterball. I couldnt see what Pokemon were in the pokeballs but, being the champion, his team was kind of public knowledge


	6. Pokemon No150

"You are to invade my island? " Blue said quietly, surprising me with has calmness. "Er, yes we do. My name is jack and I'm here to take out your army before you attack us" I shouted, enraged. "Lets brawl, it's go time charizard". As I threw my pokeball, blue coolly and swiftly plucked the masterball from his belt. "Face the might of kanto's genetic experiments, meet the ultimate genetic experiment, mewtwo! " he screamed. "What" I was surprised. What was blue doing with a mewtwo? "The original mewtwo was genetically engineered on this island, and now we are recreating that experiment in our labs underground." Blue seemed to read my mind.

"Let's go Charizard, use overheat!" A blast of white hot fire erupted from the orange dragon's mouth, enveloping the stark white humanoid's body completely.

"Protect then psychic." With a whisper, Blue sent his Pokemon into battle, taking on my friend with not a scratch from the Overheat attack. Charizard was set flying backwards, into the white, symmetrical walls with an explosion.

"C'mon, you can do it. Get up!" Obviously struggling, Charizard clamboured to his feet and roared, a frightening sound to any opponent, apart from my current one. And speaking of Blue...

"Seismic toss" The fiery lizard sprung into battle, grabbing the white being and throwing him across the hallway.

"Now use slash!" His arm illuminated with white light, Charizard swung at mewtwo. At the speed of light, the genetic copy sprung aside to dodge the attack, then used his psychic powers to throw the dragon down the hallway again. I ran over to Charizard, making sure he was ok.

"One last try buddy, overheat!" As I jumped aside, another white-hot blaze shimmered down the corridor, heating the very air around it.

"Finish this Mewtwo, I have an invasion to plan, take out Charizard with a paywave!" A deep purple laser of psychic energy, emanating from Mewtwo's mouth, sped down the hall, pushing back the fire and knocking out Charizard.

"I'VE FOUND HIM!" I heard a call from the corridor as I returned an exhausted Charizard to his pokeball. Around the corner ran Brandon and Steven.

"Get him." A team of about four guards grabbed me and dragged me away, but not before I threw the pokeball and USB stick to Steven.

"Keep those safe, excape the island, save the world" I told them, as I was dragged down the corridor. The last thing I saw was the two of them running for their lives before I blacked out...


	7. Imprisoned!

When I awoke, I was in a dark room. All I could make out was that in front of me was a wall of iron bars and, with a jolt, I realised that my limbs were chained and were being pulled away from my body, so I looked like a giant human X shape. It was uncomfortable. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that the walls were covered in mould and the brickwork was worn away. There was a musky smell emanating from the brickwork.

Shockingly, I realised I wasn't the only one there, outside the cell was another cell, in that cage was an old man with long and dirty grey hair and cyan robes, similar to a karate teacher.

"Hello" I called over to the man, with no response.

There was a bang, followed by a slow and steady pair of footsteps, followed by the appearance of a medium height man with a short haircut and a black, immaculate, suit.

"Who are you? Let me go? I demand answers!" I thrashed like a guards in my harness, trying to get free.

"Awaken, pokeball maker" the man roared "My name is giovanni, and you are here to do what you do best, make pokeballs."

"What do you mean?" The old man asked.

"I mean, you WILL make us pokeballs so that we can contain even more powerful Pokemon and use them to advance our army to the rulers of the Pokemon nation" Giovanni responded. With a jolt, I remembered who giovanni was

"And what about me? What plans has the leader of team rocket got for me?" I asked, furious that i had spent the last few hours being ignored.

"Someone will come to deal with you later" was Giovanni's only answer...


	8. Torture

With a sharp feeling in my gut, i was awoken. As i was underground, there was no natural lighting, so no way to judge what the time was. I guessed that it was a few hours later again. Looking around, i realised that inside my cell, with me, was a green pokemon that i had never seen before. He had a white lower body and a thin green torso. Instead of arms, he had a pair of blades protruding from his elbows. It was an impressive pokemon, but one that i hadn't seen before, and couldn't identify. Outside my cell, but within my range of vision, was a man wearing a dark T-shirt and combat trousers. His hair had been dyed the exact shade of blood.

"Ugh... what do you want" I demanded, still sleepy.

"Information, and you will give it to me" was the response. "To start with, who are you and where are you from?"

"The name is Jack, i'm from Lavender Town" i lied, naming the first settlement in Kanto that i could think of.

"If you are from kanto, why are you attacking your army? I think you are lying. You dont want to lie to me, i'd be careful if i was you. Gallade, use leaf blade" Gallade's blade's extended and started to glow a neon green colour. With a slice, he struck at me.

"ARGHHHHHH!" I screamed, unable to endure the attack.

"Now, i shall repeat myself, even though i don't like to. What is your name and where are you from?" The ruthless trainer repeated

"Ok, ok. My name is Jack and i am from Lavaridge Town, in Hoenn" I didn't want to be attacked like that again, it had hurt.

"Thats better. My name, as i'm sure you are dying to find out, is Forest, brother to Pewter City's gym leader, brock." Forest answered my unasked question. "Next question, why did you and your friends attack Cinnabar Island?"

"We wanted to steal the genetics information from you and maybe even wipe the information from your servers."

"Why did you want the information?" Came the next question

"To get an edge over Kanto when they invade us!"

Forest stopped with the quick-fire questions for a second. I was wary, hoping that i had given them enough information so that he didn't command Gallade to attack me again. He kind of reminded me of Gardevoir, I wondered if the two pokemon were related.

After what seemed like forever, Forest finally found his voice again, and pulled out a pokeball. "Gallade, return" were his only words, before walking off.


	9. Escape Pt:1

I had lost track of the time. I had no idea how long I had been here, no idea what they wanted of me. No one had visited me at all since the first day, not even to feed me. Apart from that once. Someone had come and released me from the bonds and i was free to walk around in my cell. I had heard voices, far away from me. Some shouting, some whimpering. After Giovanni had taken the pokeball maker away, he hadn't been returned. I had no idea if he had been released, left in a different cell or worse, killed, although i hoped it wasn't the last method. Comically, i had found a harmonica at the back of the cell, but just left it alone. I managed to keep up my strength, even though I was starving.

Suddenly, it must have been a week or two since i had been captured, there was an explosion somewhere above, and some shouts. I wondered what Blue had been doing on the island and what the real purpose of this place was. There was another shout, this time really close. Abruptly, a Golem rolled into view from my cell, rolled straight up to the bars, and just stood there, as if waiting for someone. Do i now have a gaoler now? A minute later, a girl ran into view, with a tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, hyper beam" she called to her friend, and a laser of energy erupted from the dinosaur's mouth, wiping out a victreebel and ponyta that had just run into view.

"Golem, strength" The megaton pokemon was enveloped in a white mist and i ran to the other side of the cell as he punched the bars with the strength.

"Wow, thanks" I said to the petite girl. She had long, waist-length hair and was wearing a white, sleeveless top, denim shorts and of course, a pokeball belt, with 3 pokeballs. I wondered what her last pokemon was, and who she was.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know.

"Your saviour" She growled "Now move."


	10. Escape Pt:2

The four of us ran, me, the girl, Tyranitar and Golem, up a long flight of stairs and down another dungeon type corridor and ran into some guards with a team of four mankeys.

"Tyranitar, slash. Golem, rollout." This girl knows how to command her pokemon, i thought to myself. We kept sprinting, the pokemon taking out anything that got in our way. At one point the stone walls of the dungeon and lower areas gradually turned into the white marble or plastic of the lab area.

"Can we slow down now? I haven't eaten in however long i've been locked up for" I called out to the girl.

"We're nearly out, I think" She called back, but she still slowed down for me.

Eventually, we reached a large, cavernous room with all kinds of scientific equipment. There were some tanks full of a green liquid with humanoid bodies the colour of bone. With a shock, i realised that they were creating mewtwos in this room. Without warning, a load of trainers ran into the room, followed by Blue as well as Bruno from the Kanto Elite Four.

"Oh shist" I muttered to myself "What do we do now girl?"

"Dont call me girl!" She squarked "Tyranitar, Golem return"

"What are you doing!" I protested, running over to a Mewtwo breeder. Next to the machine was a control panel. On the control panel were some buttons and a pokeball. I pressed the red button

"What are you doing" The girl screeched at me. "Nothing good happens when you press a red button, did no one ever tell you that" But nothing happened. I grabbed the pokeball and ran back to the girl.

"You wanna know why i returned my pokemon to the pokeballs?" She asked, rhetorically "Because of this. Go Aerodactyl" With a grunt, she threw her last pokeball in the air and an aerodactyl burst out. "Grab on!" She jumped and grabbed the legs of the Fossil pokemon. I ran up to her and put my arms round my waist, holding on for dear life. Where would we escape from, I wondered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hyperbeam" The girl called out, and aerodactyl blasted a white laser of energy out of his mouth, creating a hole in the ceiling with an explosion


	11. Lily

As we flew away, I called to the girl "No messing around now, who are you?

"My name is Lily, I was born in New Bark Town and started on my pokemon journey 8 years ago, when i was 10. Now my home has been invaded by these Kanto scum and so when we were attacked, I joint the Johto Resistance. When we were first attacked, the league moved from the Indigo Plateau to Mt. Silver, however they help out the resistance whenever they can." Lily told me her story.

"Where are we going?" I asked, remembering some of my training from back in Hoenn

"The furthest point in Johto from Kanto, the Safari Zone. The Resistance were allowed to camp out in and near the area and plan our attacks from there. It's kinda like a refugee camp, unfortunatly. You will see when we get there." She replied "Oh yea, put your hand in my pocket, you might find something you like"

"Excuse me?" I asked "Is that really the way to act at 30 thousand feet?"

"Not that, you idiot, your Poketch" Lily was obviously embarrassed, as was I.

"Oh" I pulled my watch from her pocket and carefully put it on, without letting go of her belt

An hour or so later, we started losing hight. "Is this it?" I asked

"Yep. Have you ever been in Johto before?"

"Never left Hoenn to be honest" And it's true.

"Well then, let me be the first one to welcome you to Johto, the Resistance and freedom" Lily had a very grand sound in her voice when she made her announcement.

"Er, thanks. I should probably mention that my only pokemon was left with a friend, who has probably returned to Hoenn now"

Lily said nothing

When we landed, we had an unexpected welcoming party. Lance, the Johto champion, as well as a woman with cyan hair and a strikingly fierce aura approached us. "Welcome to Johto, Jack. I have heard a lot about you. This is Clair, the dragon type gym leader from Blackthorn City. I would love to ask you some questions, but first. I believe you know this man." Lance recited. From behind him stepped a middle-age man with steel blue hair and a black jacket with purple zigzags.

"Steven! I thought you guys returned to Hoenn" I was overjoyed to see someone I knew

"We decided to help out the Resistance while we were here. It's only me and Brandon, however. Anyway, here is another friend of your's, I believe." And with that, he handed me a pokeball

"Charizard?" I enquirer

Steven merely smiled


	12. Reminiscing

That night, we were sitting around the campfire. Me, Lily, Lance, Oak, Elm, Steven, Brandon and one or two other rebels whose names i didn't know. Lance and steven were filling me in on what had happened whilst I was trapped. "...And we have sent the USB stick back to Prof. Birch for examination." Steven concluded.

"Thanks for keeping Charizard safe for me by the way, Steven" I commented.

"No problem, anything for a friend." He responded, with a smile.

Lance turned to me. "On the topic of your Charizard, you say you were born and bred in Hoenn, yet your watch originates from Sinnoh and your only pokemon is a shiny that originates from Kanto."

"Yea, let me explain." I smiled at the memories

_It was early afternoon on a fine summer's day and a 10 year old Jack was racing to Lavaridge Town's Pokemon Center, hoping that his starter pokemon had been delivered via the teleporter from Professor Birch. Jack had chosen a Treecko, the wood gecko pokemon, to be his partner through the Hoenn League and the Ever-Grande Conference, if he ever got that far. The excited young adventurer ran through the sliding doors into the large red building_

"_Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Did the pokemon professor send a pokemon yet?" He Shouted impatiently._

"_About that, Jack. Professor Birch told me this morning that he can't send the pokemon today, as he hasn't received another set from the breeding grounds" Nurse Joy replied calmly_

"_So there are no pokemon for me" Jack replied despondently._

"_Thats right. I'm sorry Jack" Nurse Joy confirmed_

"_Ok, thanks Nurse Joy" Jack walked out with his head low_

"_Hold on a second" As he walked off, Jack heard a voice call out to him. Out of the Pokemon center came a boy a few years older than Jack wearing a red jacket with a white vertical stripe over a black T-shirt and light blue trousers that were almost white. Upon his head was a baseball cap sporting the same theme as his jacket. Alongside him was a girl with brown hair covered with a bandanna and a boy with a green tshirt and an orange and black jacket._

"_Hi, my name is Red. This is May and Brock. I couldn't help overhearing that you were upset that Professor birch didn't send you a pokemon" The boy with the hat introduced himself and his friends_

"_Yea , that's right" Jack replied, hoping to sound chilled out and not extremely upset._

"_I am a personal friend of Professor Oak, do you know of him?" Red announced_

"_Of course i do. Who doesn't, he is world famous for inventing the pokedex" Jack had no idea where this conversation was going_

"_Well, I was just talking to Professor Oak in there." He gestured to the Pokemon Center. "...And he told me that he had a pokemon that he didn't want to give to just anyone. He asked me if he could speak to you on the phone, Would you come with us?" He asked._

"_Anything for a pokemon" Jack was excited again at this point_

_Back in the Pokemon Center and Jack was with Red, May and Brock at a phone booth._

"_So, young Jack. I only have one question for you. What do pokemon mean to you?" Oak asked Jack._

"_Hmm. Now thats an unexpected questions!" Jack remarked "Pokemon to me are... Friends and companions" He announced_

"_Ok, you have passed my test" Oak declared. "How would you like a special pokemon that was sent to me a few days ago from the breeding farms here in Kanto? I don't want to have this pokemon be available to a new trainer who comes to my lab to choose a new pokemon. I'm don't want any new trainer to become bias towards this one when they first see him"_

"_Er, ok" Jack wondered what was different about this pokemon._

"_I'll go and get the pokemon. Be right back" And with that, Oak left our young hero_

"_What do you think of him Jack" Red asked_

"_He is a very interesting man and I would love to meet him in real life, instead of just over a screen." Was Jack's reply_

_When Oak returned, he was holding a pokeball. "Are you ready to meet your new companion, Jack?"_

"_Of course, I can't wait" Jack was very ecstatic_

"_Then let me introduce you to Charmander" Oak opened the pokeball and out came a Charmander. When the pokeball was opened, the Charmander was surrounded by some gold stars._

_Jack's wide grin suddenly dropped to a confused frown. "Why is he golden and not orange?"_

"_This little guy was born as a shiny pokemon. He is the same as any other Charmander, but just has a different colour skin. Will you accept him?" Oak explained the shiny skin._

"_Of course I will! Send him over via the teleporter quickly" With a flash, a pokeball was sitting next to the computer. Jack picked it up and opened it._

_Inside was a shiny Charmander._

"...And that is how i got a shiny Charizard." I concluded daramatically.

"I remember that. I always wondered how that little guy was doing. Can i have a look at him?" Oak asked

"Sure. Let's go pal!"I replied, throwing my pokeball in the sky. With a roar, the black body of Charizard appeared

"Wow, he has really grown up" Oak commented. As a response, Charizard blew some flames over Oak's head

"What about the Poketch, how did you get that?" asked Lily

"Oh, that one doesn't require a backstory." I responded with a grin. "Wallace, our champion, got some sent over for his best agents from Sinnoh. He and cynthia, the Sinnoh champion, are really good friends. I think they met at the Unova "Pokemon World Tournament"." i questioned, looking over at Lance, who nodded solemnly

"Yea, i've seen them both there and battled Cynthia a few times at that tournament" Lance commented.


	13. Mewtwo And Metang

I threw the frisbee, trying to remain as quiet as I could. The fiery beast turned towards it and, with a roar, incinerated the plastic toy. "Well done Charizard" I called to him. We had snuck into the safari zone and were training Charizards accuracy. He had to hit the frisbees with his eyes closed, we'd been at it for an hour. "Go take a break now, buddy. I called, returning him to his pokeball

I wanted to try something. Something I received from Cinnabar Island. "Let's go" I shouted, throwing a pokeball. From the pokeball burst a bone white humanoid with a purple stomach and long and fearsome tail. "Mewtwo" I commented, emotionlessly. "Let's see what moves this guy knows using the PokeScanner Poketch app. Hmm. Psystrike, Psychic, Shadow ball and... What's this? Move unknown? Thats interesting. Lets try this guy out"

"Shadow Ball" I shouted, throwing another frisbee i had collected from a pile at the edge of the arena. With an explosion, the dark ball of energy hit the frisbee and sent it flying in a totally different direction. "Impressive" I noted. "Mewtwo, you see those rocks in the ground? Use Psychic to throw them in the air, then Shadow Ball to blow them up!" With a rumble, 4 long and solid looking boulders flew into the air, each with a light pink and blue film around them. With a grunt, Mewtwo threw 4 Shadow Balls in succession, each one succeeding in hitting a boulder and destroying it, resulting in a rainfall of rock shards. "Hold the shrapnel with Psychic!" I commanded Mewtwo, covering my head with my arms, a futile effort. The oncoming barrage halted in its advance, and flew in the opposite direction. "You are a strong and powerful pokemon. Let's see how you fare against Charizard" And with that, threw Charizard's pokeball in the air. "Charizard, meet my new pokemon, Mewtwo. I would like the two of you to fight against each other to test Mewtwo's strength. Will you do it?" I asked. With a roar, Charizard agreed. "Great"

"Lets go. I want the two of you to play clean. Use your intuition and instinct. I won't be giving you commands to follow, just use whatever moves feel natural. Got it?" Charizard roared at one side of the battle arena. Mewtwo nodded from the other. "Then lets go" Charizard roared again, and started the battle by gliding in on his wings and launching a Flamethrower at Mewtwo, who deftly glided to the right to evade the attack, then retaliated with a Shadow Ball, which hit Charizard in the side of his face. He growled, then launched another Flamethrower at Mewtwo, who dived again. This time, Charizard moved his neck to try and turn his attack to hit Mewtwo, which he succeeded in. The battle continued this way for a while until both pokemon were both exhausted.

That night, I was sitting with Steven, eating dinner. Abruptly, Steven turned to me and said "Jack. My father, Mr Stone, just sent me a new pokemon to use in the coming days, but my party is now full. I would like to give you an old friend of mine that i don't use in battle much any more. Would you accept this gift of mine?"

"Wow" I was shocked, I wasn't expecting anything like this "Of course"

"Thanks Jack. Here is my Metang. Take care of him" Steven handed me a pokeball and then said "I just realised, all the Johto gym leaders are going to be here. Why don't you challenge them to gym battles? See if you can collect all the Johto badges as well."


	14. Whitney- The Plain Badge

I threw the frisbee, trying to remain as quiet as I could. The fiery beast turned towards it and, with a roar, incinerated the plastic toy. "Well done Charizard" I called to him. We had snuck into the safari zone and were training Charizards accuracy. He had to hit the frisbees with his eyes closed, we'd been at it for an hour. "Go take a break now, buddy. I called, returning him to his pokeball

I wanted to try something. Something I received from Cinnabar Island. "Let's go" I shouted, throwing a pokeball. From the pokeball burst a bone white humanoid with a purple stomach and long and fearsome tail. "Mewtwo" I commented, emotionlessly. "Let's see what moves this guy knows using the PokeScanner Poketch app. Hmm. Psystrike, Psychic, Shadow ball and... What's this? Move unknown? Thats interesting. Lets try this guy out"

"Shadow Ball" I shouted, throwing another frisbee i had collected from a pile at the edge of the arena. With an explosion, the dark ball of energy hit the frisbee and sent it flying in a totally different direction. "Impressive" I noted. "Mewtwo, you see those rocks in the ground? Use Psychic to throw them in the air, then Shadow Ball to blow them up!" With a rumble, 4 long and solid looking boulders flew into the air, each with a light pink and blue film around them. With a grunt, Mewtwo threw 4 Shadow Balls in succession, each one succeeding in hitting a boulder and destroying it, resulting in a rainfall of rock shards. "Hold the shrapnel with Psychic!" I commanded Mewtwo, covering my head with my arms, a futile effort. The oncoming barrage halted in its advance, and flew in the opposite direction. "You are a strong and powerful pokemon. Let's see how you fare against Charizard" And with that, threw Charizard's pokeball in the air. "Charizard, meet my new pokemon, Mewtwo. I would like the two of you to fight against each other to test Mewtwo's strength. Will you do it?" I asked. With a roar, Charizard agreed. "Great"

"Lets go. I want the two of you to play clean. Use your intuition and instinct. I won't be giving you commands to follow, just use whatever moves feel natural. Got it?" Charizard roared at one side of the battle arena. Mewtwo nodded from the other. "Then lets go" Charizard roared again, and started the battle by gliding in on his wings and launching a Flamethrower at Mewtwo, who deftly glided to the right to evade the attack, then retaliated with a Shadow Ball, which hit Charizard in the side of his face. He growled, then launched another Flamethrower at Mewtwo, who dived again. This time, Charizard moved his neck to try and turn his attack to hit Mewtwo, which he succeeded in. The battle continued this way for a while until both pokemon were both exhausted.

That night, I was sitting with Steven, eating dinner. Abruptly, Steven turned to me and said "Jack. My father, Mr Stone, just sent me a new pokemon to use in the coming days, but my party is now full. I would like to give you an old friend of mine that i don't use in battle much any more. Would you accept this gift of mine?"

"Wow" I was shocked, I wasn't expecting anything like this "Of course"

"Thanks Jack. Here is my Metang. Take care of him" Steven handed me a pokeball and then said "I just realised, all the Johto gym leaders are going to be here. Why don't you challenge them to gym battles? See if you can collect all the Johto badges as well."


	15. Chuck- The Storm Badge

The next day, i awoke to my poketch beeping at me. It was telling me that i had a call. It was Chuck.

"Yo, kid. I heard from my pal Whitney that you are on a mission to take down all the gym leaders from Johto. I challenge you next! Meet me at the arena that you fought with Whitney at. Noon. Be there!" And with that, he hung up.

wow, that was a quick call, I thought to myself. I got out of bed and got ready to battle.

At midday, I arrived at the arena after Chuck had. "Sorry, hope I didn't keep you waiting" With me, to watch the battle, had come Lily, Steven and Whitney.

"It's fine kid, 1 on 1. Lets go. I choose Poliwrath" Chuck was a man of few words, it seemed.

"1 on 1? Fine with me. Introducing... Metang" I Called over theatrically.

"What! I swear that you only had Charizard" Lily commented

"This guy was a gift from a friend" I responded, looking over a Steven, who nodded.

"I'm not going to be put off! Body Slam!" Chuck immediately sent his poliwrath into action.

"Stop him, use Metal claw!" I called to my new friend. Metang jumped, dodging the Body Slam, then retaliated by striking with his glowing claws.

"C'mon Poliwrath, use Brick break!" Was Chuck's next command. Poliwrath jumped high into the air and his his hand started glowing with the same blinding light as Metang's claws had just a few seconds ago.

"Zen headbutt!" I called out to Metang, who initiated the move just before the Brick Break struck. There was an explosion and both pokemon were blasted backwards. "Hold in there Metang!" I called out

"Try another Metal Claw, Metang" I called out. Once again, the Iron Head pokemon's claws started to glow, and he launched himself at the Tadpole pokemon, striking at the blue frog's head and torso.

"That did quite a bit of damage!" Chuck noted. "Body slam, again!"

"Jump out the way!" I retaliated. Too slow though, body slam contacted, sending metang flying.

"Metang!" I shouted. "Get up and use Earthquake!" The ground shook as Metang stomped on the ground, sending Poliwrath to the ground and confusing him

"C'mon, use a brick break" Chuck called out to Poliwrath. Unfortunately for Chuck , Poliwrath started hitting himself, leveling his health to a mediocre level.

"Finish him off with a Metal claw" I finished off the battle

"WOO" Lily shouted out to me

"Congratulations, you work really well with that metang" Steven commented

"So, you beat me kid" Said Chuck, as he approached me, after returning poliwrath to his pokeball. "Here, you earnt it. The Storm Badge"

"Well done Jack" Lily commended me, as she started leaning on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Chuck" I replied to the leader of Cianwood city.

"Who are you gonna challenge next?" He asked me

"I'm not sure" I responded "Maybe Clair?"


	16. Falknor And Bugsy - Zephyr & Hive Badges

The next day, I decided to go for a walk through the safari zone. That's how I found myself in the midst of a dark forest being chased by a herd of Tauros.

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked as i ran.

"Heracross, use Megahorn" Shouted a voice

"Staraptor, Brave Bird" Called out another. There was a flash and a blue beetle pokemon with a glowing horn and a brown bird covered in blue energy buzzed past, taking out some of the raging bull pokemon and scaring the others off . They ran with just as much speed in the other direction as they had been chasing me. By now it was dark and I couldn't see much or work out where I was

"Thanks for saving me" I said to the two silhouettes in front of me

"Actually, we heard you were looking for us, but I didn't expect to find you like this" Replied one of the people in front of me

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am falknor" Said one man, with Staraptor coming to a land in front of him

"And I am Bugsy" Replied the other man, Heracross touching down next to him

"And we challenge you to a 2 on 2 battle!" Falknor finished off

Back at the arena, I was prepared for a 2 on 2 battle with the two leaders of Violet Town and Azalea Town.

"Lets go, Charizard and Metang" I threw my two pokeballs, getting the battle started.

"I choose you, Pelipper" Falknor replied. This was bad for me because of the water bird's dual typing. Water and flying. Water is strong against Fire, the main type of Charizard.

"Let's go, Scizor" Bugsy chose to send out his red-bodied pinsir pokemon.

"Zen headbutt on Pelipper! Seismic toss on Scizor" My prefered way to deal with double battles is to deal with them as two normal battles.

"Use Extremespeed to dodge Charizard's attack" Bugsy ordered.

"Pelipper, use surf on Charizard, help out Scizor" Falknor seemed to be well experienced at double battles with other people. Metang's head started to glow and fizz, and he jumped to try and hit the water bird pokemon, who flew upwards to evade the attack. Meanwhile, Charizard ran towards Scizor, trying to grab him. Scizor responded by running out of the dark dragon's reach, leaving an afterimage of himself. Pelipper flew over to Charizard and, using his water powers, created a huge wave underneath him.

"Metal claw, take out Pelipper" I called out to Metang, who obliged by jumping into the wave and swimming to the top, striking at pelipper, and being pushed to the ground by the force of the wave.

"Scizor, use X-scizzor on that Charizard!"

"Retaliate with a Flamethrower"

Scizor's two claws started to glow, and the red humanoid pokemon started to run towards Charizard, who opened his mouth wide and let out a stream of fire, right in Scizor's face.

"Now, use seismic toss on him" Charizard grabbed hold of Scizor and started to gain height.

"Pelipper, Ice Beam!" Falknor called out to his bird type pokemon.

"Distract him Metang! Use Metal Claw again." I called out to the steel and psychic type pokemon. Once again, he jumped up and slashed at Pelipper, stopping the Icebeam attack.

"Drop him Charizard" I called up

"Use Extremespeed to alleviate the damage" Bugsy Commanded

"Blast him with Overheat as he falls" I responded, commanding Charizard to wipe out Scizor.

Charizard opened his arms, dropping Scizor from his immense height, then dived after him, opening his mouth and letting out a huge blast of searing fire to chase after the falling Pinsir pokemon. By the time Scizor hit the ground, he had fainted.

"Now, let's take out Pelipper, Use flamethrower and Metal claw" I was Eager to get two badges at once, a feat i had never heard of before.

"Use Surf to defend from the attacks then respond with Hidden Power" Falkner called out.

Pelipper raised a wave of water in front of him, using it as a shield from the Flamethrower and pushing Metang to the ground to stop the Metal claw attack. Then some balls of light surrounded Pelipper and converged in front of the pokemon to become a larger ball of light, which then turned into a blast of energy that was aiming right for metang. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Charizard jumped into the path of the attack, protecting Metang from being hit.

"Overheat and Metal claw, take him out!" I called over to my pokemon.

Metang leaped into action, His claws glowing once again.

"Ice beam" Falknor wasn't going down without a fight, it seemed. Just before Metang hit, Pelipper launched a thin beam of cold air and metang was sent flying. With that, Charizard launched another White hot blast of fire and hit pelipper squarly in the face. When the smoke cleared, he had been knocked out.

"Congratulations on your win" Falknor commemorated me

"yea, congrats" Added Bugsy.

"For your win, you can add to your collection the Zephyr badge" Falknor handed me a silver coloured badge

"Because you beat me, you win the Hive Badge" Bugsy awarded me with a circular badge with a design obviously based on a ladybird.

"Thanks guys" I replied

"How many have you won now" asked Bugsy

"4. Plain, Storm, Zephyr and Hive" I replied

"Half way there" Falknor noted.


	17. The Ultimate Pokemon Moves

The next day, I had decided to go for a stroll along route 47 when an old woman approached me. She was in her early 60's and had long grey hair with a red headband around her forehead. The old woman was wearing a only an old and dirty robe.

"Hey boy-o, You don't happen to know where the Pokemon Resistance is , do you? I need to teach them the ultimate pokemon moves!" The woman asked.

"The ultimate pokemon moves?" I asked, curious

"Yea. Fire type Blast Burn, grass type Frenzy Plant and water type Hydro Cannon" Replied the woman

"Ok, I'll show you the Resistance, but only if you answer my questions first" I couldn't just bring anyone to them, they could be a spy. "Who are you"

"My name is Kimberly, and I am the Guardian of the Ultimate Pokemon Moves. Fire type Blast Burn, grass type Frenzy Plant and water type Hydro Cannon" Replied Kimberly

"I know what the moves are called, you have already told me. Why do you want to teach us the moves?"

"Because I want to see Kanto defeated." Was the reply

"Where do you come from?"

"The sevii islands" Kimberly responded.

Half an hour later, and Kimberly was sitting with me, Lance, Lily and Steven at the center of the campsite.

"So, what exactly is your reasoning for bringing us these moves, and how do you know that we don't already have them" Lance asked

"Because I am the only one that can teach these moves, and there are no moves that are more powerful than these moves. Fire type Blast Burn, grass type Frenzy Plant and water type Hydro Cannon" Kimberly replied.

"What pokemon can learn these moves?" I asked. I wondered if Charizard could learn Blast Burn.

"Any pokemon that is counted as a starter pokemon, or handed out to new trainers by a pokemon professor." Was the answer

"Can Charizard learn Blast burn?" I asked

"ONLY IF YOU HAVE THE SKILL TO LEARN!" raged Kimberly

"Let's find out if I do have the skill. Let's go!"

10 Minutes later and we were at, yet again, the arena. I should just move my tent here or something.

"ARE YOU FOCUSING!" Kimberly screamed, bringing me back to reality with a jolt.

"Sorry" I apologised. "Let's go Charizard. We are going to be learning the ultimate fire type move today!"

"First of all, you both need to sit down, cross your legs, and try and visualize your inner fire. I will join you. Go Typhlosion" Kimberly started off. We both complied, as well as her Volcano pokemon. Kimberly then pulled out a pokedex. "It seems that your Charizard knows more than 4 moves. What move would you like to forget in order to learn Blast Burn?" She asked.

"Hmm, I guess we could remove Overheat." I replied. There was a white glare and Charizard let out a white blast of fire into the air above him. His final Overheat.

"Now we will start to focus on the learning the Blast burn technique" Kimberly continued. "Put this on" She gave me a golden ring and put it on my right wrist. The side that Charizard was sitting, I noticed. "Charizard, focus on the flame on the edge of your tail, and visualize it. A small and insignificant flame that your life depends on, worth nothing in the grand scheme of the universe. Now visualise this. Jack, try and do the same." The ring on my arm started to glow a fiery red colour, and started to feel warmer too "Charizard: Try and feel the pure fire raging through your body, Visualize a volcano, blasting it's fiery energy into the air. Beneath your very feet, at the center of the planet, is a core of ablazing magma, destroying the very fabric of the crust of our planet. Imagine the sun, a ball of gas above us, whose glare can blind, whose heat can scald, whose energy can vapourize. Now, return your thoughts to your small and insignificant flame. And imagine it as explosive as a volcano. As destructive as the mantle of our planet. As great as the star that powers our planet. And expel that power into the air in an explosion of fire!" And charizard did just that. With a roar, the flame at the end of his tail erupted to the same height of his body and he opened his mouth, flames glowing from the depths of his throat, and he expelled it with a huge blast of shaped fire. With that, the ring of my wrist evaporated, singeing my arm and signifying that Charizard has now learnt the Blast Burn

"WOW! Well done Charizard! Is that it?" I congratulated Charizard and asked Kimberly

"Well, that's the basics. All you now need to do is practice using the move and improve your accuracy and power in the attack. Congratulations!" Kimberly replied.

"Thank you for teaching this to my pal. This move will definitely help us in the days to come." I thanked my tutor.


	18. Pryce- the Glacier Badge

"So, my young trainer. You wish to challenge me?" Asked the man in the wheelchair. I was sitting with Lily outside my tent, talking about training and our pasts, when an old man in a wheelchair with snow white hair and a long blue overcoat approached us.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" I asked, confused

"My name is Pryce, the Teacher Of Winter's Harshness, and I am the gym leader of Mahogany Town. I repeat, do you wish to challenge me?" Replied the man in the overcoat.

"Do it Jack!" Encouraged Lily

"Gotcha! You're on Pryce. I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" I was ready, and Ice types, Pryce's specialty, is weak to fire. I also wanted to test out Blast Burn in a battle.

"I choose you, Charizard!"

"Let's go, walrein." I smiled as the ice type trainer sent out his first pokemon. This would be quite easy, I suspected. "There is another rule that i want us to battle under. When one trainer has to change pokemon, so does the other trainer. You have 2 pokemon, so I will also use 2 pokemon, my Walrein and my Mamoswine. Are you ready?"

"Of course, i'll never back down! Use Flamethrower!" I started the battle.

"Dodge, use Dive!" Oh yes, I should probably mention that we were battling at the lake, not at the normal arena., for once. With that, the Ice Break pokemon dived under the water. "Now, use Body Slam."

"Flamethrower, quick. Hit him while he is out of the water." The walrus pokemon jumped out of the water and leaped at the dark dragon, and Charizard retaliated by opening his mouth and releasing a jet of flames. Even though he had been knocked back, Charizard managed to burn Walrein's skin. Walwein was suddenly engulfed in fire.

"He's burnt" Pryce exclaimed.

"That means that he will lose a small amount of health each round" I commented "Again, Flamethrower" I commanded Charizard, Who followed the instruction by releasing another stream of flame, successfully knocking out Walrein.

"Damn that was quick. Let's go Mamoswine. Remember the rules? You also have to change your pokemon." Pryce recited.

"Oh yea. Take a rest Charizard. Bettle time Metang!" I Complied to the rules.

"Mamoswine, start with an earthquake" Pryce smiled. The earth started to shake as mamoswine stamped on the ground beneath his feet. Metang lost his balance and started to roll around comically, yet doing about a third of his total health was lost.

"C'mon Metang, get up and use a Metal Claw on Mamoswine!" I encouraged. Metang leaped up and struck at Mamoswine with his claws glowing once again. Mamoswine fell to the ground.

"Use an avalanche on him, Mamoswine!" Called in Pryce. There was a rumble and a huge pile of icy rocks started to fall on top of Metang, who collapsed under the weight and force of the attack.

"Now, Stone edge!" Pryce commanded.

"Go X speed. Use the speed to dodge the attack!" I threw the bottle of speed inducing liquid at Metang, who jumped to dodge the attack, however the stones that flew out of the ground still struck. Metang had fainted.

"Grr" I growled as i returned Metang to his pokeball. "You did well, take a well deserved rest. Lets go Charizard!" I sent in my ace once again. "You ready buddy?" I asked. The dark dragon nodded, he knew what i wanted to do. "Watch out Pryce, I win"

"Not yet you haven't. Mamoswine, use stone edge again" Pryce replied

"Charizard dodge it and use BLAST BURN!" I shouted. Charizard flew up into the air, dodging all of the sharp stones that were flying upwards. He then roared, the flame on his tail blazing up to the same height as his head, and he opened his jaw and released a focused blast of fire, instantly knocking out Mamoswine.

"Wow, that is a magnificent power your pokemon owns" Pryce commented, approaching me after he had dealt with his weak pokemon.

"Thnks, we have been practicing" I responded with a smile

"Here, you earn it, the Glacier badge" He handed me a badge that had a design that made it look like a snowflake.

"Thanks, it was a fun battle, I have never heard of those rules before."


	19. Reporting to Wallace

I had been a week since my icy battle with Pryce, and Steven had called me and Lily to his tent.

"What's this for, Steven?" I asked, looking around his dark tent. There was a collection of stones in a case on his bed and a computer on a table. There wasn't much space in the tent, so that was all that was in there.

"Wallace want's us to report our finding and everything." Steven replied.

"Where's Brandon?" I looked around, and noticed that the Pyramid King wasn't here.

"He returned to Hoenn about a week ago." Was the answer.

"Hello? Ah, hello. Steven and Jack. How are you?" Wallace asked as we called him on the vidphone, preparing to report to him.

"You requested a report. Here we are." Steven replied. "I have been searching for some new fossils that we can revive for more powerful and unexpected pokemon to use when Kanto attacks Hoenn. I believe that I have been relatively successful, collecting Armour fossils, Dome fossils and Old Ambers."

"Good. What about you Jack?" Wallace asked

"I have been challenging the Johto gym leaders and training my pokemon so that I am ready for any battle and developing new strategies for battles. Notably, my Charizard has learnt Blast Burn, the Ultimate Fire type move." I reported.

"Congratulations. What news on Kanto." Wallace inquired.

"They have been breeding Mewtwo clones to use in the war against us, but I believe that the clones take a while to grow and they only have the technology to develop a rough estimate of 5 Mewtwo at once. When I was in their dungeons, they also had Kurt, the pokeball maker. Giovanni demanded from him an 'ultimate pokeball' for something, but I never discovered what that was for." I responded.

Steven added, "The spies have reported that they seem to be preparing for something, but we aren't sure what. I personally believe that they will attack us here at route 46 and 47 to try and knock out the Johto resistance. Also the gym leaders Clair and Morty haven't been seen since we arrived. Jasmine only managed to escape and arrive recently."

"Thank you." Wallace replied. "I think that the best course of action is to pull you all out and have the Johto resistance join us here in Hoenn. I will send Ruby and Sapphire in to help you out. They are preparing to leave in an aircraft carrier as we talk."

"So you are saying that we should just abandon Johto?" Steven shouted, shocked.

"No, I am saying that we should pull all of our forces to one place and prepare for a battle against the forces of Kanto!" Wallace yelled back.

"Erm, can I say that we have a small force of about 200 men women and children on site and It would take more than 5 minutes to pack up and pull us all out." Lily added modestly.

"Who are you?" Wallace asked

"My name is Lily, I was born and lived in New Bark Town and I am the one that rescued Jack from Cinnabar Island." Lily told Wallace

"Well, we are sending an aircraft carrier and we will have you pulled out before nightfall" Wallace finalized, before hanging up.


	20. Evacuation Pt1: The First Strike

After reporting to Wallace, we went straight to Lance and told him what was going to happen. Surprisingly, he agreed.

"We have to evacuate before we are attacked anyway. It's probably best that we go to Hoenn anyway. I'll organise that everyone starts packing their gear together." Lance replied when we told him.

We all went outside and Lance got us to let everyone know to head towards the entrance to the Safari zone.

An hour later and everyone was gathered outside the entrance to the Safari Zone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Today is a momentous day for the Johto resistance. Today, we join the battle against Kanto in a big way! We are joining part of the Hoenn army. Wallace, my counterpart in Hoenn, believes that when we are wiped out, Kanto will attack Hoenn. But today, Wallace reached out to me and proposed that we join the Hoenn army and help them when they are attacked. They will then, with us alongside them, fight their way through Johto, defeating our Kanto oppressors!" With that, the crowd started cheering. "Wallace is sending 2 of his greatest trainers with an aircraft carrier to transport us and all of our gear to Hoenn! Because of this, we need to start packing up all of our gear and getting ready to leave Johto, at least for now. Johto Resistance, it is time to pack up!" Lance finished with a flourish. Everyone left to go to their own tents to go and pack up all of their gear. Lance approached me and Lily and mentioned to us quietly: "Can you two have a look around the perimeter, make sure that no one is approaching right now? This is the time that the Resistance will be the most vulnerable."

"Sure!" I responded "Let's go Lily."

5 minutes later, and me and Lily were at the west edge of the cliff edge gate, a small cave that was between route 47 and cianwood city. As we walked past the opening into the cave, we heard some voices.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to lily, stopping in my tracks.

"Yea, there were some voices coming from the cave." Lily replied.

"Do you think that they are about to attack us?" I asked warily

"Maybe, I hope not. As Lance said, we are at our most vulnerable right now.

"What if we block off the opening?" I whispered

"How would we do that?" Lily relied rhetorically.

Abruptly, there was a voice from right in the exit to the cave. "I found the exit." The voice was harsh and rocky, It reminded me of an onix or geodude.

"Get ready for a battle?" I asked

"Hide behind this conveniently large boulder right by the exit of the cave, these people might be friendly." Lily noticed

"Now that our spy has let us know that the Resistance are about to leave and are at their weakest, we will attack right now!" Roared the man that led the men out of the cave. The man had short blonde hair, a mushed pea green vest, camouflage trousers and a raichu by his feet.

"Surge!" Lily whispered in shock. Following Surge was a large team of men that were from all over Kanto, who were obviously going to attack the resistance.

"We have to stop them. Have you got your pokemon with you?" I asked Lily

"Of course I do!" She replied indignantly

"Send in Tyranitar and I'll send in Charizard, see if we can take out as many men before they reach the Resistance." I instructed

"Got it. Let's go Tyranitar, take out as many pokemon as you can without any instructions!" Lily told her pokemon. I gave her a confused look. "So that it looks like a wild pokemon." She replied when she saw my face.

"Oh, good idea! Do the same with your Golem. They are both normal pokemon to be found in this area." I noted.

"What are you gonna do?" Lily asked me.

"I am going to fly back to the camp and let them know to prepare for an invasion, then I will return and help you fight, but I will pretend your pokemon are wild." I let Lily in on my plan

"It's a good idea." She praised me. I smiled.

"Let's go charizard, we need to quickly fly back to camp, lets go!"


	21. Evacuation Pt2: Ruby and Sapphire

"When I got back to camp, I ran straight to Lance, without even returning Charizard to his ball, and i Informed: "Get ready for a battle, Surge has a team of about 100 trainers heading this way. Me and Lily are fighting them but I doubt that we will win. Prepare for battle." I then ran out of Lance's tent, back up onto Charizard, and we flew back to where the battle was going on. I stayed on Charizard's back and shouted: "FLAMETHROWER!" A long thin jet of flames erupted from the dark dragon's mouth and instantly took out a Gloom that was below me.

"Great, now use Slash on that Nidoking that's about to attack Golem!" We dived down and Charizard's arm started to glow a white colour and he struck at a purple Nidoking, who fell backwards and retaliated by blasting some poison stings at me. Golem then used Strength to take out the Nidoking.

As i looked around, Tyranitar was using a Hyper beam on a primeape and Golem was using rollout on a ninetales that was attacking him. "Charizard, use Blast Burn on that Snorlax!" I commanded and the dragon's tail blazed up as he let out a large burst of fiery energy. "Now, use seismic toss on that Magmar." That might not have been the best idea, as I was still on Charizard's back. "woaaaaaah." I shouted as we gained height. "Now drop him!" I commanded. Charizard let go of the pokemon and dropped him to his death. Well, not death, but a faint.

As I looked around, I saw that Lily's pokemon weren't doing that good either. It seemed that they had both run out of PP for various moves and had to resort to using the struggle technique to survive the onslaught.

"Lily, help!" I shrieked, I jumped off of Charizard, told him to " Help out Lily however you can!" and sent out Metang to battle as well. Lily ran out of her hiding place and returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. "Charizard will work with you!" I called over. Looking around, we were slowly losing land, edging nearer and nearer to the campsite. I really hoped that the others at the camp were ready for a battle or starting to evacuate Johto. "Metang, use Zen headbutt" I commanded, pointing at a Vulpix. Metang leaped at the fire fox pokemon and hit it straight in the side throwing it backwards. "Now use Metal Claw on that Pikachu!" Metang then leaped at the pokemon that I pointed out and struck at it with glowing claws.

"No you don't!" Shouted Surge. "Thunder!" The Raichu next to Surge leaped into action, and let off a Thunder attack at my Metang.

"Retaliate with Zen Headbutt!" I called to Metang, who jumped up and headbutted Raichu. When he made contact, there was a flash and the Mouse Pokemon got blasted backwards.

"Volt Tackle!" Surge shouted. Raichu was surrounded by electricity and he jumped at Metang, blasting him backwards and knocking him out.

"Metang!" I shouted, returning him to his pokeball and running over to Lily. "We need to get out of here. We aren't winning!"

"We still have Charizard and Aerodactyl left." Lily replied.

"Yea, but there are too many people and too many strong pokemon!" I retaliated. "Charizard, Blast Burn!" I shouted, trying to take out as many pokemon as I could.

"Lets go Aerodactyl" Lily sent her last pokemon in, to try and help. As I looked around, we were surrounded and approaching the camp. "Jack, what do we do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know" I said, scared of what was gonna happen. We were surrounded by strong and powerful pokemon on all sides. Charizard was exhausted and there was no way that Aerodactyl would be able to take out many of the pokemon before he was knocked out.

Suddenly: "Toro, Blaze Kick" cried a girl's voice

"Zuzu, Muddy water" Cried a boy's voice. A Blaziken jumped down from a ledge and kicked down a load of mangeton and a nodrina. Then a Swampert jumped in on a wave of muddy water and it splashed down on a cluster of the pokemon, weakening them greatly.

From the ledge that they were standing at, the boy and girl jumped down. the boy was wearing a white hat and a dark outfit. The girl was wearing a blue bandanna and a matching blue outfit.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" I called over to them. "You saved us!

"Yea, when we arrived in the air carrier, Lance let us know that we you two were out here. While the Resistance are all packing their gear into the carrier, we ran out here to help you!

"It's not over yet!" Called a strong voice. I looked around, most of the pokemon were still there.

"Then we will end it!" Called sapphire. "Lets go Rono" She shouted, sending out an Aggron.

"I'll help too! Lets go Nana" He threw a pokeball, revealing a Mightyana. "Use bite!, Zuzu, muddy water"

"Charizard, Blast burn" I instructed.

"Aerodactyl, Air cutter" Added Lily

"Toro, Blaze kick. Rono, Aerial ace!" Inputted Sapphire.


	22. A quick battle

Author's note: From now on, I will use the species name of Ruby and Sapphire's pokemon. I will not be using the nicknames. The version or Ruby and Sapphire i am talking about are the characters from the pokemon adventures manga. Back to the story.

Half an hour later, and the gang had returned to the camp, or what was left of it anyway. Most of it had been packed up and was on the aircraft carrier.

"You're back!" Lance exclaimed when we arrived. "Jack and Lily, you still need to pack up your tents"

"I'll get right on it" Lily replied with a nod. Her hair was rippling in the wind, I noticed.

"Me too." I said with a smile. "While we are packing up, can you guys get ready to leave at a moment's notice. we have no idea when the other gym leaders from Kanto will attack."

"I'll tell the pilot" Sapphire replied.

While I was packing up my stuff, I realised that I really didn't have much. Most of my stuff was left back at my house in Lavaridge Town in Hoenn. My thoughts strayed to my family. I wondered how my mum and dad were doing, if they had been affected by the war. I wondered how their pokemon were doing and if Groudon had stirred. My dad was the secret guardian of the sleeping Groudon at the bottom of Mt. Chimney. If we could find a way to safely awaken and capture Groudon, that would be a good way to boost our standing in this war. Speaking of legendary Pokemon, how could I reveal Mewtwo in a suitable way? Well, I'll just have to wait and see. I'm done packing. It's time to go.

10 minutes later, and we were ready to go.

"T MINUS 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LIFTOFF. HELICARRIER JOHO IS A GO. NEXT STOP: EVER GRANDE CITY, HOENN." The pilot announced as we left route 47.

"It'll take us about an hour till we get to Ever grande. In the meantime, do you want a battle?" I asked Lily, looking round to her. I couldn't help but admire her long wavy hair.

"Er ok, sure."

We went to one of the free battle rooms on the helicarrier and each took a side of the arena.

"Let's go tyranitar" Sent out Lily.

"I choose you Metang!" I threw in metang into battle.

"Start with a hyperbeam!" Called Lily.

"Try and dodge it then use a zen headbutt on Tyranitar!" I called out to Metang, who jumped up, but was still hit with the hyper beam. "No! c'mon, get up Metang!" He climbed to his feet and jumped into a zen headbutt.

"Use crunch!" Lily called. Tyranitar ran up to Metang and bit him multiple times on the legs.

"Use bullet punch!" Metang's arms started glowing a red-white colour and he leapt at tyranitar, attempting to punch him rapidly with both arms.

"Use hyper beam again, try and stop the attack!" Called Lily. Tyranitar started charging the blast, but metang managed to land his attack before tyranitar could let the blast off. I looked over at Lily and saw how focused she was. She is an amazing girl, i thought.

"Now, use Metal claw!" Metang jumped into battle, striking tyranitar across the chest and knocking him out. "Well done Lily, that was a great battle!" I called over.


	23. Spending Some Time With Lily

When we finished our battle and had healed our pokemon at the onboard recovery machine, we went into one of the rooms onboard.

"I've just realised. Although we have known each other for the last month or so and you even rescue me from being captured, we still don't know much about each other." I remarked.

"Good point." Lily replied. "I was born in new bark town and when we were attacked, I ran. I didn't try to help, I just ran. I was born in 1995 and have been with the Resistance for about 5 months now. My family are dead as before I met you I never thought I'd find anyone again." At this point, Lily was crying. I put my arm around her back to try an comfort her. We sat there for a minute or so, only listening to her crying. Sometimes it's better just to let the tears out.

"I had a brother, y'know" Lily said, when she had calmed down a bit. "He was 10 when we were attacked. Now he is dead"

"I know how you feel. I had a sister. When Groudon and Kyogre were awoken, she was at the top of Mt. Chimney. The winds were crazy up there and she fell into the volcano. That's the official story anyway. I think she was pushed in, by a team magma grunt. Se is still dead and I will never see her again." I replied

We just sat there for a few minutes, my arm around her back, hers around my waist, until suddenly Lily turned to me and kissed me. I didn't fight or pull back, but I let her press her soft lips against mine.

"Wow" I exclaimed when she pulled away

"I'm sorry" Lily replied, turning away from me.

"NOW ARRIVING, EVER GRANDE CITY" announced the intercom. Immediately, Lily ran out. "Sorry." She called behind her. Did I do something wrong?


	24. A Report

The man walked into the Champions Room and approached the man sitting on the chair, typing away on a computer. "Blue, we have received a report from the Sevii Islands. The first pokemon has been caught. Three Island is legendary pokemon free."

The man on the chair, Blue, looked up from his computer and smiled. "We will very soon have everything we need to invade the Hoenn region and take over all of the Pokemon Nation. Is there any news about Red?"

"Not yet sir. His mother doesn't know anything and he was last seen heading for , near the Indigo Plateau." Replied the man that had entered, standing straight, leaving some space between him and the chair.

"We already knew that!" Blue Roared

"I have good news though, sir. The resistance has left routes 47 and 48 and have gone to Hoenn. We now own 2 entire pokemon Regions" The man replied

"Well done and thank you. You can leave now" Blue replied with a smile. He turned to his computer and started recording some orders, preparing to invade Hoenn.


	25. Returning To Lavaridge

When we arrived at Ever grande City, Wallace was waiting for us. Lance, Steven and I got off the Helecarrier first.

"Welcome back to Hoenn, friends" Wallace welcomed me and Steven back. "And welcome to our new friends. I didn't get to talk to you much at the last Pokemon World Tournament Lance.I believe that we should talk in length about the state of the war."

"Of course. We can do that when everything is sorted out though." Lance replied.

"Of course. You two can have your leave no." Wallace finished, talking to me and Steven. We nodded and turned and walked away.

I went back on board the airship and looked around, trying to find Lily. I hadn't seen her since we kissed before the airship landed. I wondered if she wanted to come stay with me in Lavaridge town instead of in a camp here at Ever Grande City, or whatever they were gonna do with the others from Johto. After running around for about 5 minutes and asking as many people a few different varients of "Have you seen Lily anywhere?", I finally found her in a corner.

"Hey" I said calmly and coolly as I approached her.

"Hi" She replied with a sad smile.

"Er, I was wondering. Do you wanna stay with me at my family's place in Lavaridge?"

Lily turned to the town map on the wall. "Er, I guess so, sure. It'll be fun."

"Oh cool!" I replied. "We'd better go now then, it'll take most of the day to fly there. Let's go!"

We stocked up on potions and food at the League Gate and headed off, her Aerodactyl following my Charizard.. We stopped for lunch by the Berry master's house on route 123, snacking on some berries and letting our pokemon rest for a while. By the time we got to Lavaridge town, it was dark. As we were approaching my house, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around warily, my hand on a pokeball on my belt. Directly in front of me was a man with blood red hair.

"You" I growled.

"Yes, It is I, I have been sent to battle you once again, and return you to Cinnabar Island. We still have a room reserved for you!" Replied Forrest.

"You know this guy?" Lily asked me

"Yea. It's because of this scum that I have those two scars slashed on my chest in an X shape! He was the one to torture me on Cinnabar Island, Forrest! Let's go Metang!" Metang was my only choice. Charizard is exhausted from flying all day and I still don't want to reveal Mewtwo til utterly necessary.

"Obliterate, Gallade!" Forrest sent in the exact pokemon that I want to take out.

"Metal Claw then Bullet Punch!" I instructed Metang, who jumped in and slashed at Gallade "

"Leaf blade!" Called in Forrest

"Dodge it" I replied. Metang jumped, just about being scratched by Gallade's glowing blades. It really seemed like Metang had a higher speed advantage in this battle.

"Use psychic!" Forrest called. Gallade's eyes started to glow and Metang was surrounded in a psychedelic ring of colour and thrown backwards.

"Bullet Punch, again!" I instructed Metang. He leapt at the Blade pokemon and knocked him backwards with his attack. "Again!" I called, doing more damage. "Now, Zen Headbutt!" Metang's head glowed with energy as he headbutted Gallade, knocking him out.

"What?" barked Forrest. "Ok, lets go Rhyperior" He threw out another pokeball and out burst a rocky pokemon with a drill for a nose and some red plating on his body. "Start off with a Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior put his arms up in front of him and a rock formed between his arms covered in a red outline. When the rock was large enough, the outline faded and the formed boulder went flying towards Metang.

I watched and waited until the attack was formed, as I hadn't seen this move before. But when the boulder started to fly towards the Iron Claw pokemon, then I called in: "Use Zen Headbutt to destroy the boulder!"

Metang leaped at the flying boulder and tried to headbutt the boulder away, but was knocked back by the sheer size and force of the flying projectile.

"Now Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm!" Forrest instructed. The Drill Pokemon's arm started to glow with an intimidating and blinding light and he launched himself at Metang, who was once again knocked back before he could react. This time he was knocked out.

"NO!" I called, returning Metang to his pokeball.


	26. Losing Control

"Let's go Charizard! Can you hang in buddy?" I asked, worried because the dark dragon was exhausted from flying all day. My only response was a roar. "Good, let's go then. Use Slash!" Charizard's forearm started to glow and he swiped at Rhyperior, knocking him backwards

"Use Hammer Arm!" Instructed Forrest. The Drill pokemon's arm started to give off a threatening and scary white light, and he struck at the unexpecting dragon.

" C'mon, hang in there. Use Blast Burn!" Charizard's eyes started to glow white and his tail blazed up, seemingly uncontrolled. Then Charizard widened his jaw and a globule of fiery energy started to accumulate in the back of his throat. Then it exploded, knocking out Charizard.

"What happened?" Lily asked quietly

"I dont know" I replied, shocked. "It seemed like Charizard lost control of the attack. Well, it looks like I lost the battle." I finished, upset.

"What about your third pokemon" Lily surprised me with the knowledge whilst I was returning Charizard to his pokeball

"How did you know?" I asked. Lily only smiled

"This is it Forrest" I called over. "This is your downfall!" I held my third pokeball in the tips of my fingertips and the pokemon inside nodded solemnly at me, showing that he was ready. I dropped the pokeball into my palm, then brought my right hand up to my left ear. Then, with a swipe, I threw the pokeball as hard and far as I could. The projectile spun towards the battlefield and opened up. A white light spilled out, and flared about in an area before forming a humanoid shape. As the light faded, I saw that the humanoid's body was a bone white colour with a purple stripe flowing from the being's chest down to his entire tail.

"Meet Mewtwo!" I roared over to Forrest, who suddenly looked quite worried.

"We can take him! Use Rock Wrecker Rhyperior." Called in my opponent. The Drill pokemon put his arms in front of him and a rock formed between them. When it was the size of a large boulder, the red aura around it faded away and it started to fly towards Mewtwo.

"Psychic" I commanded Mewtwo put his arm up with his palm facing outwards and the Genetic pokemon's eyes started to glow a light blue colour. The flying projectile was surrounded with an aura of the exact same light blue colour and was thrown backwards into Rhyperior, throwing him backwards.

"Now, Psystrike." I commanded. Without moving from his stance, a wave of psychic energy erupted from Mewtwo's outstretched hand, hitting Rhyperior directly in the face and knocking him out. "Well done Mewtwo, welcome to my team" I commented with a smile. Mewtwo only smiled as a response.

A few minutes later and Lily and I were sitting in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was running some tests on Charizard, trying to determine why he lost control of Blast Burn. Metang and Mewtwo had already been restored.

"How did you know about Mewtwo?" I asked

"I was there when you took him from the lab back on Cinnabar Island, remember?" Lily replied, putting some emphasis on the was

"Yea, I know. But how could you tell that I actually took a Mewtwo clone from the lab?" I replied

"When you ran up to the computer terminal, there was a flash and the Mewtwo clone disappeared from the container that it was in, then you ran back to me with a pokeball in your hand. I kinda guessed" Lily finished with a laugh, pushing some of her silky hair behind her ear. I smiled and looked up. Nurse Joy was just returning

"I can't find anything wrong with your Charizard, I have deducted that he just hasn't learnt the move properly." Nurse joy informed me whilst handing me a pokeball.

"What would you recommend?" I asked

"Lots of training" Was the response


	27. Helping Charizard's disposition

The next day and Lily and I were walking at the base of the volcano. "What do you think I could do to help Charizard to master Blast Burn?" I asked Lily

"To be honest, I have no idea." Replied Lily. "However, there was a place in Johto where Charizard could become very strong and powerful! If Liza came with to Hoenn, I'm sure that she would be more than willing to take in your Charizard and help it master the blast burn technique."

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. I guess" I replied unsurely. "On one hand, I have no knowledge about this move and it would be best if someone who knew about it could train Charizard. However, I would prefer to train my pokemon myself."

Well lets go to the pokemon center and contact the camp at EverGrande"

Back at the pokemon center, and we were sitting at one of the computers. Lily reached over and put in the needed phone number. When the phone was answered, a woman with green fiery hair answered. "Hello, I'm Liza, how can I help you."

"Hello Liza, it's Lily here. I have a request for you" Lily got straight to business

"Ok, hit me with it" Replied Liza

"Ok. So, my friend here has a pokemon that you specialize in, and that pokemon is having a problem mastering a special move" Lily sounded cryptic. I just sat there and waited to be asked some questions.

"And what move would that be?" Liza asked

"Blast Burn." I said

"Oh ok, send him over and I'll help him train!" Liza remarked

"Ok. Thank you!" I was pleased for the help. I grabbed Charizard's pokeball from my belt and let him out. "Charizard, I am sending you to someone to help you master Blast Burn, ok" Chrizard nodded. "Ok now, return"

"Oh wow! Your Charizard is a shiny pokemon!" Liza exclaimed.

"Yea! I've been with him for 10 years and he is my partner in battle. Take good care of him." I told Liza as I loaded the pokeball into the transfer machine and activated the transfer.

"Of course I will."


End file.
